Determine the effect of leucogenenol on antibody production in adrenal-ectomized rats, and if different from normal animals investigate the possibility that one or more of the known adrenal hormones and/or the basic compound from the adrenals will cause the animal to respond normally to leucogenenol. Determine the origin of leucogenenol found in the blood. Investigate the action of leucogenenol in leukemic mice. Continue the investigations that indicate that abnormal concentrations of leucogenenol in the blood are associated with one or more of the leukemias. Chemically characterize the compound from the adrenals that affects the concentration of the precursors that can be transformed into morphologically recognizable blood cells.